


Worth Waiting For

by RainbowPancaks2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Bad at tagging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stripper Castiel, everyone forgets adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPancaks2/pseuds/RainbowPancaks2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's at one of Garth's parties, there is booze and women and strippers. But Dean recognizes one of them as an old ghost from the past. And he has a kid.... Based off of a song call 'What Would You Do' is by City High but covered by Bastille. Stripper!Castiel and Dad!Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunions

Dean’s POV

It was 1996, we had just turned 16. His name was Castiel Novak and he was the first and last angel I ever laid my eyes on. He was so smart and beautiful but he wasn’t mine to have… he was Crowley’s.

“What happened now? ‘Run into a door’ again?” I asked with air quotes as I saw the fresh bruises forming around his eye and cheek. “One of these days you’re going to have to tell me som-”

“I can’t see you anymore.” He said and the words pierced my heart and stopped my mind in mid thought. “Crowley says that I spend too much time with you.” I stood there gaping like a fish before I found the right words.

“Why do you always listen to Crowley? It’s not like he gives a shit about your feelings! If he did he wouldn’t hit you!” I yelled back but regretted it when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were lifeless and sad but his mouth twisted into an angry frown. 

“He loves me, Dean and I’m sorry if you don’t see it that way but it’s true!.” With that said he left and we never spoke again.

Until 19 years later.

Some of my co-workers were throwing a birthday party for our manager, Ash, and there was a few strippers that attended. Specifically one I knew well from high school.

“Cas?” I asked while doing a double take and setting down my beer.

“And who wants to know?” He said as he sauntered over to me. “I could show you a real good time big boy if you have the cash.” He tried sitting in my lap but I gently pushed him off. “What’s wrong?” Castiel asked and cocked his head and squinting his eyes in confusion. I placed a gentle hand on his upper back and led him out to the balcony.

“Cas it’s me.” He still looked as confused as he did before. “Dean Winchester? We were besties in high school?” His eyes went wide as he tried subtly to cover himself up with his arms. I shrugged off my leather jacket and put it over his shoulders.

“What are you doing here!?” He was terrified.

“I could ask you the same thing, baywatch.” I replied while taking notice of Castiel’s red bikini shorts.

“...Th-this is my- uh my life now. This is how I make a living.” He stammered and blushed.

“I guess a lot changes a person over the years. Never pegged you to be the type to whore yourself out to strangers for money.”

Smack… 

Cas had fresh tears in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare drag me any further down than I already am Dean Winchester. You were right about Crowley but you are wrong about me.” I touched the spot where the other man hit me. “What would you do if your son was at home alone and crying because I don’t have the money to feed him. Crowley cheated on me with some broad five years ago and the bitch left him at our doorstep so I adopted him since Crowley didn’t want him. I need the money for my family, Dean.”

“Why doesn’t Crowley-” Cas pushed me away.

“Crowley is serving 15 years in prison for drug abuse. I can’t get a job anywhere else.”

“You’re not the only person this has happened to, Cas. Go to college and do something with your life.” I said as gently as I could.

“You try going to college when you have a five year old.” He responded as he leaned over the balcony and looked up to the stars.

“Have a friend watch him.” I suggested and joined him a foot or two away.

“You don’t seem to remember who I am do you, Dean? I don’t have any friends and the one’s I did have left when they found out who I am at night.” He said quietly and I slung an arm over his shoulder.

“Stop making excuses man. You could have picked up the phone and called me.” I looked over to see Cas shaking his head. “You can’t do this on your own buddy.” He let out a long breath before he looked at me. Eyes so lifeless and dull when they were so alive and bright and not full of tears.

“Each day I wake up hoping to die, Dean.” I pulled him into my chest when he said that and that’s when he broke. “I want it all to end. To fall asleep one day and never wake up.” My heart broke at the words.

How was it possible for someone so perfect to be broken? I guess the most beautiful glasses can break the easiest.

“Crowley was drunk and tried to rape Samandriel but I stopped him and he-....” He let out another broken sob. “I lost everything except for my son. And he’s my son, no one can tell me otherwise… He’s all I have left in this world.” I could feel the wetness of his tears through my many layers of clothes.

“You still have me, Cas.” I kissed the top of his head. “You’ll always have me, bud.” We stood there for awhile with me just holding him as he silently cried.

“Thank you, Dean.” He finally said as he pulled away.

“No problem.” I patted his shoulder. “But we need to get you out of these clothes.” Cas’s eyes widened and he blushed.

“Oh… okay then.” He went to reach for his ‘uniform’ but I stopped him.

“Whoa!” I grabbed his wrists right as the scandalous clothing was about to come off.

“I thought- but you said- I thought you wanted me to…” He stuttered out.

“Not that I wouldn’t enjoy it but no. I meant get you out of that thing and into real clothes.” I stood up and opened the dresser. “Hopefully Garth won’t mind.” I mumbled to myself. “Might be a bit snug but it’s something.” I tossed a pair of sweats and a flannel shirt at him. “I’ll be in the hall.” I opened the door and entered the party once again.

“Dude!? Did you really do that hooker in my bed? That’s sick man!” Garth slurred, obviously drunk.

“No I didn’t have sex with Cas in your bed.” I said slightly annoyed with his choice of words. “But I am letting him borrow your clothes and taking him home.” Garth just shrugged and walked off.

“Dean, I am dressed now.” Cas said and exited the room and out into the hall.

“Come on, I’m gonna drive you home.”

After we left the house we got into my Impala and drove to his little apartment. And when I say little I mean tiny.

“Thank you for the ride, Dean.” He unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Hey, Cas?” He turned towards me as I handed him two 100 dollar bills. “That’s for showing me a good time tonight.”

“I couldn’t take this kind of money from you.” Cas said trying to hand it back. “I didn’t even have intercouse with you.” I shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, I insist.” Cas shook his head and tried giving it to me again. “Fine, don’t go back into prostitution, we can figure something out. And let me meet your son then we’ll call it even. Are you free tomorrow at 2? Can I pick you up here?” Cas nodded, grabbed my hand and quickly wrote down a phone number.

“Goodnight Dean.” And with that said, he left the car.


	2. The Kid

Cas’s POV

I walked into my tiny apartment and let out a long sigh as I sagged against the door. I felt 16 again and it’s all because of Dean Winchester, aka my first love. I toed off my shoes and walked into the livingroom where I flopped down in a chair.

“Daddy?” A small voice echoed throughout the room. I turned to see my five year old rubbing his eyes.

“Hey kid, c’mere.” I held out my arms and picked him up to put him in my lap.

“You look happy?” He asked as he nuzzled closer to my neck.

“I am very happy, Samandriel. Daddy saw one of his old friends.” I kissed his cheek and he let out a giggle.

“What’s his name?” He mumbled against my skin as he tried kissing my cheek back.

“Dean.”

“I like Dean, he makes daddy happy.” He giggled out and wrapped his arms around my neck.

“Well he wants to meet you tomorrow.” He nodded against my shoulder and that was my cue to put him to bed. I gently stood up and headed to my room since it was closer and put him in the bed and covered him up. When I got settled into bed I scooped him back up again and fell asleep with him against my chest.

~

“Hey champ, I’m Dean.” Dean was crouched down to eye level with Samandriel who immediately let go of Castiel’s hand in order to wrap his tiny arms around Dean’s strong neck.

“I like papa Dean!” Cas blushed.

“We don’t call people we don’t know papa, Samandriel.” Cas scolded.

“It’s fine, if I’m papa Dean then you’re Alfie!” Dean said as he hoisted the five year old on his hip. Samandriel scrunched up his nose curiously.

“‘Alfie’? Why ‘Alfie’?” He asked as he touched Dean’s spiky hair.

“Because the show ‘Alf’ is cool and so are you.” Dean glanced over at Cas who was watching the interaction. “Do you not like Alfie?” Samandriel just smiled and nodded his head vigorously. “Alfie it is!” While in all honestly that Samandriel was cool, the only reason Dean called him Alfie was because it was too much work to say his actual name.

“Damn it!” Cas muttered and Samandriel gasped and crossed his arms at his dad. “I’m sorry Samandriel, I meant darn it.” Cas corrected.

“What’s up?” Dean asked and looked to see Cas struggling with the car seat. “Oh the strap is backwards and you need to put the seatbelt in the other slot.” Dean said as he passed of the kid to Cas in order to fix the car seat. “When Sammy was little dad made me do this for him.” he explained as he bent over to re-adjust what Castiel did. And while he did it Cas was totally not looking at Dean’s backside in those perfectly fitted jeans.

Cas buckled Samandriel in and closed the door. “I never did ask, where are we going?” Cas asked as he got in the passenger seat of Dean’s car.

“That’s a surprise.” Dean said and sped off down the street. 

~

“Wow! Chuck-E-Cheese!” Samandriel said as they pulled up to the pizzeria.

“Dean…” Cas groaned out and looked over to the driver’s seat.

“Don’t worry my treat. Wanna ride the merry go round with me Alfie?” Dean turned around to see a bouncing five year old.

“Yes papa Dean!” Samandriel unbuckled his car seat and waited for his dad next to the car. Dean got to him first however and took hold of his hand. “Daddy, swing me?” He held out his other hand to Cas and together they picked him up and walked into the establishment.

“Hello, welcome to Chuck-E-Cheese! Family of 3?” Cas blushed at the words while Dean nodded. “Right this way.” The waiter led them to a table near the ball pit.

“We’ll have a family pereroni.” Dean said and pulled out money to pay for the pizza.

“Dean, you don’t have to.” Cas tried but Dean just shrugged him off.

“It’s fine.” Dean pulled out a few singles. “Hey Alfie, how ‘bout we go get some tokens.” The kid nodded his head and they headed towards the entrance of the place where the token machines were. Once they were out of sight and he couldn’t hear them talking about dinosaurs anymore Cas let out a small breath.

“You have a beautiful family, your husband is really good with children. My name is Missouri.” Cas looked up at the older woman who sat at his table.

“Oh- we’re not- he’s not my- we’re not married.” Cas stuttered out. “Castiel.” He said, forgetting his manners and shaking the woman’s hand. “He’s just an old friend I ran into the other day.”

“Too bad, you want him to be more though.” She said. “Why not make a move? He’s obviously smitten by you.” Cas chuckled sadly and shook his head.

“I doubt it…” The woman placed a gentle hand on his.

“He looks at you like my husband looked at me.” She looked up and behind Cas who also turned around to see Dean hoisting Samandriel up on his shoulders.

~

Dean and Samandriel had just gotten their tokens when Samandriel asked a question.

“Papa Dean?” Dean counted the tokens and separated them so they all had an equal amount.

“Wassup, sport?” He asked and crouched down to eye level.

“Do you like daddy?” He played with the hem of his red and white striped jacket and looked at the ground. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked while taking a gentle hand on his chin and lifting it up so he looked at Dean.

“You make daddy happy and daddy deserves to be happy… I always hear him crying… I don’t want daddy to be sad.” Dean pulled his hand away. “Can you make daddy happy forever?” The innocence in his eyes were overwhelming. 

“I can’t promise that, bud…” Samandriel’s mouth formed an ‘o’. Dean stood and hoisted Samandriel onto his shoulders. “But I can promise that I will try.” The five year old giggled as Dean spun around and stopped at their table.

“I have a delivery for a Mr. Castiel Novak.” Dean made rocket ship noises as he put Samandriel down on the ground.

“I’ll leave you to it.” The elderly woman got up and walked away.

“Here’s some tokens...”


	3. Moving In

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to keep him out this late.” Dean said as the pair looked at the small child that was snoring in the back seat.

“It’s fine, we had fun.” Cas said and got out of the car to pick up his son.

“Here,” Dean took hold of the car seat so Cas wouldn’t drop Samandriel. “let me help you with that.” He opened the door and walked up the stairs a bit before Cas mouthed ‘three’.

They walked up two more flights and took a left at the only door that was opened.

The door was opened…

“Oh no…” Dean said as he walked into the apartment to find everything broken. Picture frames were shattered and the TV was gone.

“No-” Cas gasped out as he walked into the five year old’s room. Everything was destroyed. The bed frame was broken and the lights were shattered. The only thing in the room that was intact was a drawing of Cas, Samandriel, and Crowley all holding hands.

“This was Crowley… Or at least someone helping him.” Dean mumbled as he walked out of Cas’s room with a note.

‘Stop whoring around with that Winchester or the kid pays’

“Someone’s been watching me…” Dean could see that Cas visibly shook with fear.

“Mmmhh… Daddy?… Don’ cry… got Dean…” The child mumbled, being pulled from his slumber.

“Shh go back to sleep, kiddo.” Cas said and sat in a nearby chair to keep himself from falling to his knees. Dean reached out to take Cas and Samandriel in his arms but the shorter man flinched.

“Hey… It’s going to be okay, Cas. I’ve got you guys.” Dean said gently as he pulled the two into him. “You guys can live with me until you get back on your feet.” Dean watched as Cas ran a hand through Samandriel’s light brown hair. “I’ll even ask if Bobby can give you a job at the garage. I can watch the anklebiter while you work and go to college.” Dean felt Cas make a noise in his chest. “If I remember correctly, you wanted to be a teacher?” Cas nodded.

“I don’t know what I would do without you Dean Winchester.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek and just sat there humming a tune to a sleeping boy.  
~

“This is the bathroom.” Dean was currently giving the two Novak men a tour of his house. After they left the destroyed apartment they talked to the landlord who called the police upon hearing the news. They got to Dean’s house around 3 in the morning and immediately crashed in the guest bedroom.

“The backyard.” Dean opened the screen door and was immediately met with brown and black fur. “And this mutt here is The Colonel.” Dean said referring to the German Shepherd. “Won’t hurt a fly unless it hurts us first.” He reassured Cas when he saw the worry on his face. Samandriel stepped next to the dog and stuck his hand out for Colonel to sniff it.

“Doggy!” The Colonel licked his face when Samandriel hugged his neck. The kid went into the backyard to play with Colonel. Dean looked over at Castiel who patted his arm. Cas cocked his head into the kitchen indicating that he wanted to talk.

“Wassup?” Dean asked when he noticed that Cas was itching to say something.

“I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you doing this. I know that I have no place in your life after our falling out when we were 16 but I would like to redeem myself for that.” Cas looked up and met Dean’s gaze. “Let me tell you my story… let me tell you everything.”

“Cas… You don’t-.”

“No Dean, I have to.” Cas sat down in a chair. “Crowley impregnated a woman five years ago and thus Samandriel was born. After I officially adopted him when he was four, Crowley got violently drunk and broke into his bedroom. He tried to abuse him but when I got in the way his target turned on me and he forced me to have sex with him after he beat me. Samandriel called the authorities but it was already too late and I didn’t press charges in fear he would do something rash.” Cas wrung his hands together.

“You don’t have to tell me this.” Dean said as he pulled a water bottle off the counter and gave it to him.

“It’s fine, Dean.” He took a long drink. “When he called the police I didn’t know they were keeping tabs on him. A few weeks later they told me he was seen selling heavy narcotics to adolescents. After he was arrested, I thought I was finally free. I thought we could be happy but it turned out that our main source of income came from those drugs. We were evicted and I had to take up a job at the brothel in order to make enough-”

“Cas just stop talking.” Dean interrupted. “I haven’t been completely honest with you either… I used to have a daughter… Her name was Emma and she had these big, beautiful green eyes.” Dean let out a broken sigh. “I had a one night stand with her mother and when she died they gave her to me. She was four then...” Castiel set a comforting hand on Dean’s leg. “When she was eight, I got into a car crash and was t-boned by a truck… it was on her side… she died instantly…” Dean ran a hand down his face and it was at that moment that Cas noticed how old Dean looked. It’s been 19 years, Dean had a life without him in it. Dean had a life and he wasn’t in it and it hurt something awful. “I only had a few cuts and bruises but it took a huge toll on me… She was the first person I really cared about in a long time since... “ Dean looked at something behind of Cas. The dark haired man followed his gaze to see a framed polaroid photo of the two on their first day of sophomore year. Cas had been nervous that day, he had already had an encounter with Abbadon and Meg when Dean ran up to him and helped him up. It turned out it was his first day at Truman high school since moving to Indiana from Kansas. It was then that a 11 year old Sam took a picture.

“...M-me?” Cas whispered out and looked back at Dean who only nodded.

“I can understand if you’re uncomfortable with the fact that I was- that I am in love with you but I still want you guys to stay here… I care about you.” Dean tried to stand up but Cas held him there.

“Me too- I mean I loved you too but back then I was stupid and I was with Crowley and there was a lot going on and I was scared and-” The older man’s rambling was cut off by the feeling lips against his own. Dean gently took Cas’s face in his hands to pull him closer when he felt the other kiss back, meanwhile Cas’s own hands reached behind Dean’s neck and gently touched the short hairs there.

Eventually they had to break apart for air. “Wow… that was wow.” Dean muttered un-intelligently. “...Did uh did you- were you serious when you said, ya know?” Dean was cautious when he didn’t get a response.

“I was serious about you if you were serious about me?” It wasn’t supposed to come out as a question.

“Yeah Cas, I want this… I want us…” Dean looked out the screen door to see his dog and Samandriel playing tug-o-war. “All of us.” When Dean looked back the the dark haired man he was grinning from ear to ear.

“That’s great.” Cas leaned in this time to meet Dean’s lips, soft and slow just like their new founded relationship.

“OOH! Daddy and papa Dean sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!” Samandriel sang as he walked into the room. “Does this mean that papa Dean is my new daddy?” He asked with so much innocence that Cas and Dean both blushed.

“Ummm….” Dean started.

“Only if he feels comfortable with it, Samandriel.” Cas’s eyes bored through Dean’s as if he was asking him if it was okay to say that.

“It’s cool, little dude!” Dean picked up Samandriel and set him on the counter. “But how about we do lunch first? What do you boys want to eat?” Dean pulled down a few skillets. “I make a mean bacon cheeseburger.”

“Yes Dean, that would be sufficient.” Cas said through a smile.

“Burgers are daddy’s most favoritest thing!” Samandriel said as he made a wide gesture with his arms. “Besides my new papa.” He giggled out as the two men blushed and Samandriel ran off with his crayons to draw, leaving Cas and Dean in an awkward silence.

Dean could feel eyes on his back as he rifled through the cabinets to find the seasonings he needed. Cas was still the same as Dean remembered; beautiful and smart while he himself only owned a shop that Sam managed and a part time mechanic when Bobby needed extra hands.

“If you’ll excuse me I need to make a call.” Cas’ voice interrupted Dean’s thoughts as he stood and left the room, phone in hand. 

Dean turned back to the food and pulled of the three patties that were on the verge of burning and put them on a plate that was already on the counter.

“Samandriel, NO!” Dean heard Castiel shout right as he turned of the burner and without a moments hesitation, he lunged over Cas’s abandoned chair and raced down the hall into the living room. “Dean I’m so, so sorry! I’ll re-paint it once I can-”

“It’s fine, Cas.” Dean said as he looked at the white wall that was now covered in blues and greens and purples. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement and looked over to see Samandriel cowering behind a chair with tears in his eyes. Dean pivoted and headed in the boy’s direction.

“Don’t hurt him!” Cas grabbed Dean’s arm like an instinct and stopped him in his tracks. “Please, Dean…”

“I’m not gonna hurt him, Cas…” Dean turned and placed a hand on his cheek. “I just wanna ask him something.” He kissed his forehead and exited his arms.

“I-I’m s-sorry!” Samandriel blubbered out.

“Hey, it’s okay… I was five once. Granted it was matches and not crayons but that’s not the point.” Dean said gently and reached out to pick the kid up. “Now Alfie, why did you draw on the walls?” Samandriel shrugged. “You do know if you were an adult and you did that you’d be in trouble with the police, right?”

“With the policemen!?” He cried out, obviously worried.

“So you won’t draw or destroy stuff that’s not yours anymore, right?” Dean asked and Samandriel nodded. 

“I won’t!” Samandriel hugged Dean’s neck. 

Samandriel cried for about an hour after that, convinced the police would take him away because he was a bad person, and eventually tired himself out.

Dean was just setting him down on the small bed that used to be Emma’s when Cas appeared in the door.

“You’re good with him. Maybe even better than me.” Cas whispered and Dean turned around. “I was expecting you to get upset with him.” Castiel stepped into the room more.

“Why?” Cas shrugged. “I love the kid.” Dean pushed some hair off his forehead. “Oh and I already painted the wall.”

“But- I said I was going to do that, Dean.” Cas stage whispered. “Why did you have paint anyways?”

“You think Alfie was the first one to color the walls?” Dean mumbled more to himself than to Cas.

“I’m sorry…” The response echoed through the room.

“It’s fine.” Dean pondered something for a moment. “C’mere, I wanna show you something.” Dean led Cas to the second story. “I forgot to tell you, I have a balcony with a view.” The twin doors opened to show the sun setting over the trees, gold and orange and pinks all blending together to end the day. Listening to the last of the birds before they went to bed and the crickets waking up to replacing them. A warm breeze ghosted over them as the setting sun lowered itself.

“It’s beautiful.” Cas whispered as if talking normally would send the sight away. “I never thought-” The sentence was cut short by the press of lips against his, warm and slightly chapped but perfect none the less.

“How does having Sam come over and watching the kid so we can go out sound? I’m assuming it’s been awhile since you’ve had a night of your own without being worried about short stack in there.” Dean pointed to the closed door that held Samandriel. “You know Sam so it’s okay right? But you don’t have to if you don’t-” Dean said quickly but a quick peck on the lips shut him up.

“That would be fantastic, Dean.” Cas beamed, grinning from ear to ear and his eyes shining with happiness. His nimble fingers running through dark hair and messing it up in the perfect way to make Dean Winchester whimper at just the sight of the older Novak.

“Ooh, you’re gonna be the death of me, Cas.” And with that said they leaned in again.


	4. Meeting Uncle Sammy

There was a soft knock on the front door and slowly opened.

“Dean, you called me?” Sam yelled out and Dean barreled down the hall.

“Shhh! He’s asleep!” Dean whisper-yelled at him.

“Not anymore, Dean.” Cas called from another part of the house.

“Son-of-a-bitch…” Dean let out an exhausted sigh as he rubbed his temples.

“What’s going on? Who’s that?” Sam asked as Cas appeared into the room with a sleepy five year old draped over his shoulder.

“Whoa.” Castiel gasped out when he laid eyes on Sam. “When I last saw you, you were up to my shoulder.” Sam scanned the older man before his eyes widened in realization.

“Castiel?”

“Hello, Sam.” He said and shifted the waking kid so he could rub his tired eyes.

“It’s been 19 years! You must be what? 36, 37?”

“Sammy, we just got Alfie back to sleep, just be quiet please?” Dean asked of his brother.

“‘Alfie’?” Sam’s bitch face took over his features as he looked at his brother. “What’s going on and why do you have an-an ‘Alfie’?” He looked back to the father and son duo who were currently carrying out a conversation about getting a pet shark.

“Come here.” Dean motion Sam to follow him out into the backyard where The Colonel lunged at the visitor with his tongue.

“YOU HAVE A DOG TOO!” Dean pulled the shepherd back by his leather collar. “I thought you had a fear of dogs?”

“I did but then I remembered how much Emma liked him at the shelter and after she.. ya know… I went down there and lo and behold, he was still there.” Dean scratched behind the dog’s soft ears before he watched him run off to find one of his toys.

“So why is Castiel and that kid here?” Sam slid an iron patio chair up to Dean’s lounge chair and sat down.

“First of all, his name is actually Samandriel not ‘that kid’ and secondly, ‘Alfie’ is just so much easier to say.”

“But that still doesn’t explain _why_ they’re here.” Sam looked back into the house just to make eye contact with Cas and give an awkward wave before turning back to Dean.

“Remember Garth’s party?” Dean shifted.

“Yeah, I was working late and couldn’t make it. Why do you ask?”

“Well at the party there were some prostitutes and Cas was one of them…” Sam opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it when he noticed Dean wasn’t finished. “Crowley’s in prison, Sam, and he’s gonna be there for a while but right now he has people on the outside watching Cas.”

“Watching him?”

“The day after the party the three of us went to Chuck-E-Cheese because I wanted to get to know him better… We got home that night and what was left of his apartment was destroyed.” Dean looked into Sam’s eyes with a certain rage inside them. “They left a note saying they were going to hurt the kid if Cas kept seeing me but knowing Crowley he was going to hurt them anyways so I have to protect him… They’re my family now, Sam… He was worth waiting all these years for.”

“But that still doesn’t tell me what I’m doing here.” Sam interjected Dean’s thoughts.

“Uncle Sammy is babysitting so us adults can have date night!” Dean patted his little brother’s leg as he stood. “Now let’s introduce you to heaven’s most adorable angels.” He opened the sliding glass door and hear crying coming from the couch.

“You are going to be fine, Samandriel. Sam if very nice and very trustworthy, he would never do anything to harm you.” Cas tried to comfort the crying boy.

“No daddy! Pwease dun’t go!” Samandriel sobbed. “He’s huge! He might- NO! Papa, do something!?” Samandriel pleaded as he ran out of his father’s arms and latched himself onto Dean’s legs.

“Hey buddy, it’s going to be okay. Wanna know why?” Samandriel nodded. “Because Sammy is my brother. Do you know what a brother is?” Samandriel nodded again. “Sammy is such a good brother, he’s smart and funny and would never hurt anyone he cared about.”

“But he doesn’t know me so how can he care about me? What if he hates me?” Samandriel was lifted into Dean’s arms.

“You like The Colonel?”

“Yeah.”

“And he’ll protect you, right?” Samandriel nodded. “Imagine Sammy as a human version of The Colonel. I bet if you ask him if he likes you, he’ll say he does.” Sam walked into the room a bit more when Dean set the 5 year old down. He took a few steps towards the new person as he kept looking back at Dean to see if he was still there.

“Hey kid, I’m Sam.” Sam crouched down and stuck out his palm. “And just for the record, I think you’re pretty cool.” Samandriel tentatively took his hand and gave it a small shake. “Ya know, I was kinda hoping we could be friends but it seems to me that you don’t like me.” Sam put on a puppy dog face.

“Are you going to be my uncle Sammy?” He asked softly.

“I would like to be your uncle Sammy.” He answered and the young boy kissed the tip of his nose and proceeded to stick his hands in Sam’s long hairs.

“It’s soft.” He giggled. “I like uncle Sammy, he can stay and watch me.” Samandriel looked at his father as he said this. “You can leave me here with uncle because if going out with papa makes you happy then it makes me happy.” Samandriel said as he walked to his father and hugged him.

“How old are you Samandriel?” Sam asked as he stood off the ground and dusted himself off.

“I’m five.” To emphasise his point he held up all five of his tiny fingers.

“Really advanced for his age, huh.” Sam looked at Cas as he picked up Samandriel.

“Well he’s already in kindergarten at age five while all his classmates are older than him.” Cas kissed the top of his son’s head and pulled his beige trenchcoat on.

“He just woke up but he hasn’t eaten yet so help yourself to the kitchen.” Dean followed suit and kissed Samandriel before he too put on his leather jacket. “We’re gonna be home around eleven so put him to bed around eight or so since he slept for a bit earlier.” Dean grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. “And let the dog in the house after dinner but don’t let him into the kid’s room. Love ya, buddy!” Dean closed the door and left him standing there awkwardly.

“So… How do you like vegetables?” Samandriel scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Yuck.” The small child ran his hands through Sam’s hair in amazement. “I like peanut butter.”

 **  
** “PB&J sandwiches it is…” Sam let out a sigh as he put down the kid.


	5. Second Date Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you aren't confused later, Juliet is Crowley's Hell hound in Supernatural. It just made sense to me at the time with the limitations of female antagonists.

Dean let out a full body laugh as he stepped into the Impala once more that night.

“Man… it’s been awhile since I laughed that hard.” Dean was wiping away at the corners of his eyes. “Hell, i haven’t laughed like that in years.” Dean looked over to the passenger seat to see that Cas wasn’t even near the car and that he was lying down on the grass in the field they parked next to. “Cas?” Dean ran up to him only to find him looking at the night sky with a small smile.

“I don’t want to go home just yet, Dean.” Cas reached up and took Dean’s hand in his. “Look at the stars with me.”

Dean sat next to Cas, shoulders barely brushing and fingers laced together. There were many stars in the sky and it was fairly dark out save for the porch light coming from the only house on the street and even then that was half a block away. Cas had shifted a bit so that his cheek laid across Dean’s shoulder.

“You make me very happy.” Cas whispered and lifted his head to kiss the side Dean’s jaw.

“And why’s that?” The other man asked playfully.

“Because you love me…” Dean sat there for a few moments, just thinking. When had he given this geeky kid his heart and how long has it been his? Just the mere thought of him being in his arms would send him blushing in denial but now that it’s actually happening… What now? Cas was technically still married to Crowley and his son was getting threatened by friends of his so how did Dean fit into all of this.

Dean was about to let his thoughts be known when a Bob Seger song signaled that his phone was ringing.

“Yeah?” He asked over the phone knowing it was Sam.

“ _Some chick came by and said that she’s Samandriel’s mother and wants to see him but I just put him to bed so do I let her or not?_ ” Sam’s voice came over the phone and a few other words in the background were heard like ‘just a moment’ or ‘sorry’, assuming he was talking to Samandriel’s so-called mother. “ _She says her name is Juliet._ ” Dean covered the speaker with his hand as he turned to face the dark haired man.

“Does the name ‘Juliet’ mean anything to you?” Cas’s eyes went wide when the words left Dean’s lips.

“Don’t let her near Samandriel! Don’t even let her in the house!” Cas said loudly so that Sam could hear him on the other line. “We need to get home quickly Dean. Juliet is Crowley’s little sister and she wants my head on a spike.”

“ _But she’s already sitting on the- WOAH! PUT THE GUN DOWN, LADY!_ ”

They both ran to the car in a hurry and drove off over the speed limit in hopes of making it into the house before something bad happened.

“Sam!” Dean ran into the living room to see three men standing in different corners of the room and a raven haired woman pointing a gun at his little brother. “I swear if you hurt-”

“I didn’t hurt the kid… yet.” She said lowly and tilted her head to get a better look at Dean. “Oh my, have you grown into a man or what?” She uncrossed her legs and stood, leather pants squeaking as she did so. “But I see that you are still sporting a boner for my big bro’s husband.”

“Leave him alone, Juliet. Crowley made his choice when he got caught but I have to move on.” Cas stepped in between the two but it only made everyone in the room tense up. “Samandriel is _my_ son. Crowley lost all rights to him when he gave him up into my care and the same goes for his mother. I will not be haunted by you or your family anymore.”

“Too bad, I’ll remember to put flowers on your graves.” She pointed the gun at Cas and pulled the trigger. Dean called out Cas’s name as he fell to the ground, trying to get to him while being attacked by the other people in the room.

Sam being a detective for the Indiana state police was on duty right before arriving at Dean’s house so he was carrying his firearm. With skill and precision he shot the three men in different areas of the leg and took their weapons.

There was high pitched crying coming from Samandriel’s room indicating that he heard the commotion and that a gun going off was a familiar sound to him. Something a child should never hear more than once if not at all.

“Cas!? Stay with me!” Dean called out to the bleeding man. Cas was shot in the stomach so Dean knew chances of survival was good but that still didn’t stop him from being scared shitless. “Don’t you dare leave me again! I waited nineteen years for you, I won’t lose you now.” Cas opened his eyes, they were filled with tears from the pain.

“So.. Is there any chance… on getting a second date?” His breathed out with a sad smile.

“We could go on a thousand more dates but you have to pull through this!” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand in his. “It’s because I love you, Castiel. You hear me!? I love you and I love that kid! P-please… don’t die.” Tears were falling fast and time was running out. Sam had called the ambulance right after they were no longer under attack but it’s taking them forever to get there. At least in Dean’s mind, that is.

“I lov-” But Cas was cut short by the sound of heavy footsteps and sirens. The medical team came into the room and pried Dean away from the older man but he did not resist them because he knew that if he did that it would waste precious time trying to save him. Dean watched as the team wheeled a barely conscious Castiel’s body out followed by the others.

And that’s when Dean heard it. Samandriel was still crying, screaming for his dad or Dean or Sam or even anyone at this point.

The older Winchester shot up off the ground and up the stairs to find Samandriel crying in the hallway.

“Daddy!?” He sobbed but as soon as he saw Dean he made grabby hands at him who immediately scooped him up and held him tight to his chest.

“I’m here, kiddo. I’ll always be here.” Dean didn’t know who he was trying to soothe more; Samandriel or himself.

He remembered when he was little that his mother used to sing him her favorite Beatles song whenever he was upset… The last time she sang that was when he was four and there was a man in their home who started a fire and-

“ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better~_ ” Dean sang in hopes that it could be used as a lullaby once again. “ _Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better…_ ” They were a bit more calm than they had been but nerves where still wracked and emotions took control more than will. “I love you, Samandriel.” Dean nuzzled his neck.

“I love you, too, papa.” Samandriel kissed Dean’s cheek. “Just like we love daddy.”

“Yep, we love daddy but daddy got hurt and we need to go to the hospital to help him. Understand?” Samandriel nodded.

“Why is he there so soon?” He asked with a look of confusion.

“What do you mean? How long has it been since he was last there?” Dean pushed Samandriel’s face into his chest so he couldn’t see Cas’s dried blood on the carpet and walked outside to grab the dog. He hooked the leather leash to The Colonel’s collar and went through the side gate. The Colonel was a certified service dog so he could possibly help everyone calm down for the night.

“It was Agas 23rd. I remember because the doctor asked me.” Samandriel was already in his car seat by the time he answered.

“You mean August? Like last month?” Dean pulled off the curb and into the street and onto his way to the hospital.

“Yes.” Samandriel answered and Dean thought that was enough questions for the kid.

  
“Oh man, Cas… What have you gotten yourself into.”


	6. Close Calls, Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo so so so so so so sorry for lack of update

Cas knew he was sitting in a hospital bed but what he couldn’t remember was how long he’s been there. He looked out the curtain in his room to see doctors that busied themselves and nurses buzzing around like bees in a hive. There was a clock next to the TV in the room and it read September 27th, meaning that he was there for at least a day or so.

“D-Dean?...” He rasped out, noting how dry his voice was and pressed the nurse on-call button near his bed.

“Yes sweetheart?” A blonde nurse walked into the room.

“Where is my son? And a man, his name is Dean Winchester?” The man tilted his head in confusion as he walked to the faucet to get the bed-rested man some much needed water.

“I’m surprised you don’t recognise me, Castiel. I mean I am your cousin after all.” Cas tried sitting up to get a better look at the man.

“Balthazar? You cut your hair!” Cas couldn’t contain his excitement. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m one of the EMT nurses that picked you up when you got shot.” He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. “Lucky you, the bullet went all the way through.” Cas lifted his shirt so Balthazar could replace the bandages. “According to your files, this is the second time you’ve been in the hospital in the past two months. Care to enlighten me?” Balthazar lifted his cousin’s arm so the ace bandage could keep the gauze in place.

“Some of my clients got aggressive with me one night and when I tried to leave he hit me with metal chair and split my head open.” Cas stated and took another drink of water. “But back to my earlier question; Where is my son and Dean?” Balthazar stood and paged the front desk to tell them that the two can visit Cas in room 690.

“They’ll be here soon, I’ll go get the doctor.” Balthazar left the room and moments later a man, a boy, and a dog entered.

“Oh my god, Cas.” Dean dropped Colonel’s leash and ran to sit in the now empty chair. Samandriel climbed onto Dean’s lap to get a better look at his father.

“Daddy!” Samandriel leaned over and kissed his father on the forehead. “I’m glad you’re okay. I was so scared.” Cas signaled for Dean to give him Samandriel.

“I know you were, baby.” Cas buried his face in Samandriel’s hair and reached out to take Dean’s hand in his. “I know you both were.” Dean pulled Castiel’s hand to his face and brushed his knuckles with soft lips. “So what happened after they took me?”

“I ran upstairs to get Samandriel and by the time I was calm enough to go back down Sam was already talking to the police.” Dean looked up at Cas who was brushing his son’s hair back as he laid next to him on the bed.

“Did he see?”

“I made sure he didn’t and went through the backyard.” Dean clicked his tongue twice to call the dog over. “And I brought him with us because I knew he would help calm you and Samandriel down.” Cas reached over and scratched behind The Colonel’s ears.

“The doctor says I’m going to be okay.” When Castiel said that Dean let out a sigh of relief and Samandriel’s arms wrapped around his bicep as he snuggled closer to his father. “I do have one thing to ask though?”

“Sure, shoot. I mean not shoot- like gun ‘shoot’- I mean I- what I meant to say was- not ‘shoot’ shoot but a shoot like- not ‘pew pew’-.... Just- ask away.” Dean finally got out.

“Since when did you stop calling Samandriel ‘Alfie’?” Cas’ curious eye bored into Dean’s bright green ones.

“I figured out that ‘Samandriel Winchester’ sounded better than ‘Alfie Winchester.’” Dean shrugged as he stood up. “I’m gonna go get some food for us, do you guys want anything?”

“Pudding?” Samandriel and Castiel called out at the same time. Like father like son I guess.

“Sure thing, angels.” With a wink, Dean left the room.

Castiel sat in the bed just petting Samandriel’s hair and humming a tune his brother Gabriel taught him. He had missed the times where he was worry free and got to spend quality time with his son instead of having debt, school, work, injury, etc. keep them away from each other. With Dean he didn’t have to worry about bothering the nurses or his family members because Dean was right there… just like he’s always been.

“Daddy?” A small voice piped up. “Are you gonna marry Dean?” Curse Castiel for having the world’s most advanced 5 year old. “Because if you do, I just hope it’s something that makes you happy…. I love you and I love Dean and I know he loves us back because he told me so…. So I just wanted you to know that.” The older Novak stared at the child for a moment.

“Right now I’m not sure what to do, Samandriel. I don’t know if Dean would want to spend the rest of the time he has left on this Earth with me. I have a lot of problems… and I love you both very much but many things could go wrong.” Cas kissed the top of the boy’s head. “I want you to know that I put you first no matter what-”

“Stop that. Stop putting me first.” Samandriel was serious.

“I can’t do that, Samandriel.”

“Try, dad.” Cas opened his mouth to say something but Dean and Balthazar decided to walk in right then.

“Nah man, I don’t really like the movie but I was just saying that Titanic wasn’t as bad as you think.” Balthazar merely waved Dean off and walked over to his cousin.

“The doc said that you can go home in a few days but after that you need to take it easy.” Balthazar looked over from Dean to Cas and Samandriel and then back to Dean. “Could I have a moment with my cousin and his son alone?” His accent drawls out to the other side of the room to reach Dean.

“Sure.” Dean grabbed the Colonel's leash and mumbled something along the lines of ‘Cafeteria’ and left.

Balthazar walked over to the window and watched Dean walk away and until he was around the corner.

“Balthazar, wha-”

“You need to marry that man!” Balthazar suddenly shouted out. Castiel slumped down further in his bed as much as his wound would let him.

“You know I can’t… He could have been the one with the bullet wound last night.” He ran a hand through his already messy hair. “I think it might be better if we don’t see him again… If you love something let it go right?”


	7. A selfish dad and a selfless Dean

"No!” Shouted Samandriel “That’s not right! Dean-y loves us, loves you!” Samandriel hopped down from the large chair he was sitting on and ran to his father’s bed. “You can’t do that to him, daddy! It’s not fair-”

“Don’t tell me what is and isn’t fair, Samandriel!” Castiel finally broke… He raised his voice at his son who slunk away as if he had been hit harder than Crowley ever did. He saw the fear in his face and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Cassie…” Balthazar all but whispered. “This isn’t right, this isn’t you…” Balthazar slowly took a step in front of the young boy who was now crying right along with his father.

"Help me then Balthazar! Because I don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore! I can’t raise this kid on my own with people trying to kill my family and I…” He furiously brushed the tears from his face. “I don’t know what to do…”

“I have and idea.” He whispered something to Samandriel and he quickly nodded and ran in the direction of the front desk. “But I had to get your kid out of here before I talked to you about it…”

"What are you-” Cas was cut off by the sound of the door slamming.

“You need to go to a doctor, get help.” Balthazar sat in the chair Dean had pulled up. “How long have you been using?” Cas unconsciously looked at his arm.

“6 months…” Castiel’s face was burning with shame. “I was working and this kid said that it would help me relax and I believed him... “ He remembered the stickiness of the drink or at least he hoped it was booze… He could still feel the way the needle hurt when it punctured his skin.

"When was the last time you used?” Balthazar wasn’t asking as a nurse but as a family member who truly cared for his well being.

“Three days ago.”

“Well, that explains the rapid mood swings… You’re in the middle of detoxing Cassie-boy!” And now the nurse was back. “I’m going to go get the doc and then tell Dean to take the kiddie home.” Balthazar picked up the clipboard and headed for the door.

“Balthazar?” He stopped, but he didn’t turn around. “Just promise me that Samandriel is going to be safe.” And with that he finally said, Balthazar left.

~

Samandriel dragged his little legs to the lobby part of the hospital to wait for Dean. His “Cuzzy” told him to stay here while he talked to daddy.

“Hey kiddo!” A tired voice called out and he turned to look at Dean. He had two days worth of scruff on his face and very, very dark shadows under his eyes, but he still managed to put on the brightest smile he could manage in this state. “Ready to go and get dinner and head home?” 

Samandriel just shrugged and took hold of Dean’s hand to follow him out the door. He really didn’t want to leave his father but at this point he had no choice.

~

The house was silent, Dean had just put Samandriel to bed after ordering some takeout. Dean walked back out into the dining room to clean up their plates and put them into the sink. He figured he would just let them soak over night and clean them properly in the morning but for now he was going to watch some bad soap operas on the TV.

About an hour after an episode of Days of Our Lives, Dean was starting to doze off on the couch.

In a fit of being in and out of consciousness, he felt a thick throw blanket being draped over him. He opened his eyes to see a bleary image of brown hair and blue eyes.

“Samandriel? What are you doing up, bud?” Dean asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I had a nightmare…” Samandriel whispered. “And I was wondering if I could sleep with you but you looked so tired I just let you sleep…” Dean stood up from the couch and turned off the TV. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up!” Samandriel immediately responded.

“Don’t apologize, little dude, I should have gone to my actual bed a while back.” Dean crouched down to pick up Samandriel and put him on his hip. “Come on kiddo, let’s get you to bed.” Dean walked down the hallway until he reached his door and just pushed it open with his foot.

Dean uncovered one side to his bed and slipped the young boy under the covers and then proceeded to the other side.

"... g'night daddy.." Samandriel mumbled in his sleepy state and anchored himself to Dean’s arm.

In the other side of the bed, Dean was inching ever so close to dream land when he heard that small voice and with a broken whisper he replied, "I love you, Emma..."


	8. The Greatest Time of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash back scene to the first day they met. There will be more of these.

He looked down at his too big Chuck Taylors that had holes in the toes. It was better than looking some of these kids in the eye.

The lockers where freshly painted cherry red to match the school colors of red and gold.

‘ _Another month, another school…_ ’ Dean thought bitterly.

He had no fucking idea where he was supposed to go or where he was going. He turned a corner into a hallway that was less crowded, slumped against the lockers, and then he heard it. It was unmistakable, the sound of fists making contact with something or rather _someone_ in this case.

About thirty feet down the hall was originally a small group of girls who looked to be friends enjoying themselves, but now it seemed that the other two girls were beating up the girl in the tan dress-

… That was a _guy_. He can see the prepubescent facial hair clearly now as he got closer and noted that the “dress” was really a long coat.

“Meg stop!” The raven haired boy tried putting his hands in front of his face. “PLEASE!” The other girl took the boy by his wrists and pinned them against the wall but the other one seemed to stop after that and ever so slowly, she looked at Dean.

“What the hell do you want?” Her voice was already annoying.

‘ _This skank is looking to get shanked_ ’

“I ASKED WHAT DO YOU WANT!?” The redhead spat out angrily as the brunette let go of the other’s wrists.

“You need to learn some respect.” He looked the two up and down, checking to see if he could take them down if need be. “You need to learn to not hit your friends.”

“He’s not our friend!” The brunette pushed the other into the wall again as if to prove a point but if only made Dean angrier. “Whatever, I don’t have time for the likes of you… See you later, Clarence.”

“Bye bye, baby boy.” And the black clad teens walked away, _giggling_.

“Are you new here?” A soft voice spoke and it took Dean a moment that it was the other kid talking.

“Y-yeah… Who was-” Dean tried but was cut off by the sight of the other walking away.

“Meg and Abaddon, and don’t talk to them again if you know what’s good for you.” Dean sat there gaping until his brain finally caught up with reality and chased after the other.

“I just saved you from probably getting the shit beat out of you and I don’t even get a ‘thank you’!? What about a name at least?” Dean bumped into the back of the other boy when he suddenly stopped.

“My name is Castiel and thank you for helping me but I should really get back to Crowley or he will get mad.” Dean gave Castiel a funny look. “He is my boyfriend.” He continues.

“And he’s not protecting you from them?” Dean asked.

“They are his friends- well Meg mostly… Abaddon is more of.. an acquaintance or business partner.” Cas gave Dean a once over, “Why do you care so much anyways?”

Dean had to think about this for a moment. Why _was_ he so interested with this boy? Was it just his brotherly instincts kicking in?

‘ _That must be it_ ’ Dean concluded.

“I don’t like bullies and I thought that maybe you could use some help and… and maybe a friend to hang out with?” He was trying to get Cas to suggest the thought that they could be-

“You wish to be friends with me?” Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes as if he was looking for something _inside_ of Dean.

“Well it was just a thought…. I mean I don’t really know anyone here- But I don’t want to twist your arm on this! You can say no if you want-”

“I would very much enjoy being friends with you, Dean Winchester.” Cas held out his hand and Dean took it for a friendly handshake.

“Wait. How did you know my name?”

‘ _Is this kid psychic?_ ’ “I’m not psychic I just looked at your class schedule. It has your name in bold.” Cas tried leading Dean down a hall when he saw a boy who looked like he was supposed to be in middle school running up to them. “Also everyone knows that people who randomly know your name automatically think you're psychic.” The boy had stopped and latched himself to Dean’s sleeve, obviously out of breath. “Who’s this?”

“.. I-I’m Sam… De-Dean is my brother… whew!” The kid finally got enough air to say, “You forgot your biology textbook.”

“Thanks buddy, but you should get to school now.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair.

“Can I take a picture of you two before I go?” Sam asked, eyes bright like a puppy.

“Why?” Cas had voiced, it was meant as a curious remark, like he truly wanted to know.

“Well um, for one, it's not often to see Dean making friends… and secondly it's for a school project.”

“Go ahead then.” Dean offered and put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and then Sam took the picture.


	9. *Sigh* High School...

“Where have you been?” Crowley had asked from the top of the metal bleachers. He was with his usual group that consisted of Meg, Abaddon, Ruby, and a freshman girl named Lilith and the others where his own brothers, Lucifer and Michael and Michael’s boyfriend who’s name escapes him at the moment. (A/N it’s Adam)

 

“Answer me Castiel!” Crowley shouted and the smaller boy flinched.

 

“He was in the halls with some new guy.” Abaddon offered up for him.

 

‘ _ oh no… _ ’

 

“You did what?” The older teen asked with a sense of calm that was just so out of character for him it made everyone’s hair stand up.

 

“I was telling him where his class was. He was lost.” It seems to calm the other one down a bit but you can hear him mumble under his breath.

 

“ _ Yeah, I bet he’d be lost if I gouged his eyes out with my thumbs… _ ” Crowley stood up and walked down to the bottom step where Cas was. “So do you remember exactly who you belong to?” He wrapped a large hand behind his neck to make sure he was looking at him.

 

“I’m yours… For as long as you want me.” Cas said with a slight tremble.

 

“Good boy.” Crowley said and brought his other hand down to Castiel’s chin. “And good boys get rewards.” Crowley leaned down to capture Castiel’s lips in a fierce kiss that left them purple and swollen afterwards. “Well if that’s all settled with I want to meet this new kid… show him who’s boss and make him know that he can’t touch what’s mine.” Crowley pushed a lock of hair out of the younger boy’s face. “What did you say his name was again, darling?” 

 

Panic formed in Castiel’s blue eyes as he thought of some way that wouldn’t get Dean in trouble with Crowley and his gang yet.

 

“Answer me Cassy-boy.” It was a hostile demand now. He had no choice  _ but _ to answer.

 

“Winchester…” He softly spoke.

 

“ _ ‘Winchester _ ’ what, Castiel?” Cas took hold of the other boy’s scratchy face and kissed him.

 

“Dean Winchester, sir.” Crowley smiled at that and tipped the other boy so that he was boxed in with his arms and the benches.

 

“Good boy, he can wait.” He loosened the teen’s blue tie. “Right now I have someone else on my mind.”

 

~

“Hey, Cas.” Dean had spotted him from the other side of the football field eating alone underneath the massive oak tree by the track. “Can I join you?” Cas looked torn for a moment before he nodded and moved his textbooks so he could sit down.

 

“Hello Dean.” He took a sip of water before he continued. “There is something I need you to talk about.” Dean leaned against the tree with his arms behind his head.

 

“Mhhm?” He mumbled. 

 

“Crowley was told some things about you this morning by the girls and now he thinks that we feel romantically towards each other and-”

 

“You mean we’re not?” Dean chuckled lightly but once he saw the look on Castiel’s face he stopped. “Sorry man, it was meant as a joke…”

 

“Anyways... “ The other continued, “I am concerned that he will try to confront you because he is concerned for my well being,” This made Dean scoff.

 

“Well I think he’s just insecure because he thinks he might have some competition. Which he doesn’t cause I’m not even gay.” Cas looked down at his hands and voiced a quiet ‘oh’.

 

“Sup Clarence?” A casual greeting came from the other side of the tree. “Does Crowley know you’re here with hot stuff?” 

 

“Meg it is none of your business who I spend my time with.”

 

“Oh quite the contrary my dear friend. It is my business if Crowley is involved.” She pet the top of his dark hair. “And what do you think that Mr. Crowley is gonna do when he finds out that you two have been sneaking around during breaks?” She looked Dean up and down. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell him.”

 

“What if I go talk to him myself?” Dean offered up. “If I want to hang out with Cas, then how about I meet the boyfriend. I mean how bad can he be?”


	10. I ran out of chapter titles

“I take it back.” Dean said, “He’s horrible.” He looked at Crowley who was currently shoving a piece of what was said to be meatloaf -but probably wasn’t- into a blonde kid’s face. Luckily, the one that Castiel pointed out to be his oldest brother glared at Crowley and then proceeded to yell at him as he was wiping of the boy’s face with a napkin.

 

Dean watch what he assumed to be a couple leave the cafeteria and when he turned back around, he noticed the lunch table silent and looking at him.

 

“So this is the pratt?” Crowley’s gravely voice came as Aba-bitch leaned away from him.

 

‘ _ Be civil, Dean… _ ’ He thought to himself. “Hi, I’m Dean.” He held out his hand to Crowley who looked at it and rolled his eyes but took it anyways.

 

“I’m not one to forget my manners, I’m Crowley, Castiel’s boyfriend.” He said matter-of-factly, as if to warn off Dean from pursuing him. “What are you plotting, Winchester?” He asked with a surprising lack of hostility.

 

“Well I don’t know about you but it’s kind of a given to make friends when you’re new.” The larger teen raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m not gay if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“Ah well, I wouldn’t really blame you if you were wanting a piece of that” He gestured to Cas who was talking with Meg and Lucifer, “but fortunately for me it’s mine.”

 

Dean looked at the other teen and nodded his head once to signal that the conversation was over and turned to walk away but was stopped by a gruff voice.

 

“Oh and Dean? If you ever try to take what’s mine, I will rain hell upon you…” Once the flannel clad boy heard Crowley’s footsteps retreat, he walked up to Cas to tell him he was leaving.

 

“Did he say something to you!?” He asked in a panic.

 

“Na buddy, I was just gonna check with my teacher about tutoring, guidance counselor’s orders.” Dean explained and Cas let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Do you want me to tutor you? I have all A’s in my AP classes.”

 

“That would be great man, but I still have to go ‘cause I need Mr. What’s-his-face’s autograph.” Dean held up a yellow tutoring form with blank signatures. “See ya later.”

 

“Y-yeah…” Cas watched him leave and Crowley walked up and put his arm around the smaller boy.

 

“My house,” He kissed Castiel’s neck, “tonight,” and another, “and plan to stay.” Crowley then firmly pushed him away.

 

“Yes, sir.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Where have you been?” Crowley had asked from the top of the metal bleachers. He was with his usual group that consisted of Meg, Abaddon, Ruby, and a freshman girl named Lilith and the others where his own brothers, Lucifer and Michael and Michael’s boyfriend who’s name escapes him at the moment. (A/N it’s Adam)

 

“Answer me Castiel!” Crowley shouted and the smaller boy flinched.

 

“He was in the halls with some new guy.” Abaddon offered up for him.

 

‘ _ oh no… _ ’

 

“You did what?” The older teen asked with a sense of calm that was just so out of character for him it made everyone’s hair stand up.

 

“I was telling him where his class was. He was lost.” It seems to calm the other one down a bit but you can hear him mumble under his breath.

 

“ _ Yeah, I bet he’d be lost if I gouged his eyes out with my thumbs… _ ” Crowley stood up and walked down to the bottom step where Cas was. “So do you remember exactly who you belong to?” He wrapped a large hand behind his neck to make sure he was looking at him.

 

“I’m yours… For as long as you want me.” Cas said with a slight tremble.

 

“Good boy.” Crowley said and brought his other hand down to Castiel’s chin. “And good boys get rewards.” Crowley leaned down to capture Castiel’s lips in a fierce kiss that left them purple and swollen afterwards. “Well if that’s all settled with I want to meet this new kid… show him who’s boss and make him know that he can’t touch what’s mine.” Crowley pushed a lock of hair out of the younger boy’s face. “What did you say his name was again, darling?” 

 

Panic formed in Castiel’s blue eyes as he thought of some way that wouldn’t get Dean in trouble with Crowley and his gang yet.

 

“Answer me Cassy-boy.” It was a hostile demand now. He had no choice  _ but _ to answer.

 

“Winchester…” He softly spoke.

 

“ _ ‘Winchester _ ’ what, Castiel?” Cas took hold of the other boy’s scratchy face and kissed him.

 

“Dean Winchester, sir.” Crowley smiled at that and tipped the other boy so that he was boxed in with his arms and the benches.

 

“Good boy, he can wait.” He loosened the teen’s blue tie. “Right now I have someone else on my mind.”

 

~

“Hey, Cas.” Dean had spotted him from the other side of the football field eating alone underneath the massive oak tree by the track. “Can I join you?” Cas looked torn for a moment before he nodded and moved his textbooks so he could sit down.

 

“Hello Dean.” He took a sip of water before he continued. “There is something I need you to talk about.” Dean leaned against the tree with his arms behind his head.

 

“Mhhm?” He mumbled. 

 

“Crowley was told some things about you this morning by the girls and now he thinks that we feel romantically towards each other and-”

 

“You mean we’re not?” Dean chuckled lightly but once he saw the look on Castiel’s face he stopped. “Sorry man, it was meant as a joke…”

 

“Anyways... “ The other continued, “I am concerned that he will try to confront you because he is concerned for my well being,” This made Dean scoff.

 

“Well I think he’s just insecure because he thinks he might have some competition. Which he doesn’t cause I’m not even gay.” Cas looked down at his hands and voiced a quiet ‘oh’.

 

“Sup Clarence?” A casual greeting came from the other side of the tree. “Does Crowley know you’re here with hot stuff?” 

 

“Meg it is none of your business who I spend my time with.”

 

“Oh quite the contrary my dear friend. It is my business if Crowley is involved.” She pet the top of his dark hair. “And what do you think that Mr. Crowley is gonna do when he finds out that you two have been sneaking around during breaks?” She looked Dean up and down. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell him.”

  
“What if I go talk to him myself?” Dean offered up. “If I want to hang out with Cas, then how about I meet the boyfriend. I mean how bad can he be?”


	12. Chapter 12

“I take it back.” Dean said, “He’s horrible.” He looked at Crowley who was currently shoving a piece of what was said to be meatloaf -but probably wasn’t- into a blonde kid’s face. Luckily, the one that Castiel pointed out to be his oldest brother glared at Crowley and then proceeded to yell at him as he was wiping of the boy’s face with a napkin.

 

Dean watch what he assumed to be a couple leave the cafeteria and when he turned back around, he noticed the lunch table silent and looking at him.

 

“So this is the pratt?” Crowley’s gravely voice came as Aba-bitch leaned away from him.

 

‘ _ Be civil, Dean… _ ’ He thought to himself. “Hi, I’m Dean.” He held out his hand to Crowley who looked at it and rolled his eyes but took it anyways.

 

“I’m not one to forget my manners, I’m Crowley, Castiel’s boyfriend.” He said matter-of-factly, as if to warn off Dean from pursuing him. “What are you plotting, Winchester?” He asked with a surprising lack of hostility.

 

“Well I don’t know about you but it’s kind of a given to make friends when you’re new.” The larger teen raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m not gay if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“Ah well, I wouldn’t really blame you if you were wanting a piece of that” He gestured to Cas who was talking with Meg and Lucifer, “but fortunately for me it’s mine.”

 

Dean looked at the other teen and nodded his head once to signal that the conversation was over and turned to walk away but was stopped by a gruff voice.

 

“Oh and Dean? If you ever try to take what’s mine, I will rain hell upon you…” Once the flannel clad boy heard Crowley’s footsteps retreat, he walked up to Cas to tell him he was leaving.

 

“Did he say something to you!?” He asked in a panic.

 

“Na buddy, I was just gonna check with my teacher about tutoring, guidance counselor’s orders.” Dean explained and Cas let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Do you want me to tutor you? I have all A’s in my AP classes.”

 

“That would be great man, but I still have to go ‘cause I need Mr. What’s-his-face’s autograph.” Dean held up a yellow tutoring form with blank signatures. “See ya later.”

 

“Y-yeah…” Cas watched him leave and Crowley walked up and put his arm around the smaller boy.

 

“My house,” He kissed Castiel’s neck, “tonight,” and another, “and plan to stay.” Crowley then firmly pushed him away.

  
“Yes, sir.”


End file.
